Your Heart is My Kingdom
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Long before humans even existed, Pokemon lived in 18, then eventually 10, Kingdoms. They constantly fought over territory and shed blood in unnecessary battles, and when one Princess is banished for being herself, she escapes to find where she truly lies.
1. About the Kingdoms

_This story is millions of years prior to when humans existed, when Pokemon didn't trust one another so easily. They've been 18 Kingdoms since the test of time, until one day one of the Kingdoms arranged their Princess to marry a Prince from another Kingdom, in hopes of uniting the two Kingdoms._

_This was announced at the ball these Pokemon held at the middle of their territories. Pokemon were shocked and outraged at first, but then more Kingdoms started doing it. All the Kingdoms meet at a ball or a marriage set up by one of the Kingdoms in celebration._

_A Kingdom consists of a King, Queen, their child(ren), three Dukes/Duchesses, and their citizens. There are three Units in a Kingdom, and a Duke/Duchess was assigned to each one. _

_Normally after the King and/or Queen of the Kingdom is challenged and slayed by one of their children(If the King and/or Queen dies of natural causes, the oldest child of theirs alive is deemed King/Queen), that child would become King/Queen and choose a Duke/Duchess from one of the Units in the Kingdom(In the rare case all of them are the same gender as the child, or in different egg groups, the child that becomes King/Queen might choose a Prince/Princess/Duke/Duchess from another Kingdom, uniting the two Kingdoms together, or just a regular yet trustworthy citizen of their own Kingdom)._

_When the child of the King and Queen battles one of his/her parents, it is a life or death situation, either the child kills their father/mother, or they kill him/her._

_The Territory of the Kingdoms is made up of a large forest, a meadow, grasslands, desert, and a moor. A stream divides the forest and meadow from the grasslands, desert, and moor. Here are the Kingdoms and their Kings, Queens, and Princes/Princesses._

_The Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom is made up of one type:Normal. This is the most casual and laid-back of the Kingdoms. The current King and Queen is King Muskrat the Watchog and Queen Fallow the Stantler, they have two sons. The Units of this Kingdom are the K9 Unit, the Forest Unit, and the Buck Unit. Their territory is the very right corner of the forest. A large redwood tree with long roots and several hollows is their castle_

_The Tinkerbell Kingdom is also made up of one type:Fairy. They are fierce fighters despite their not-so-intimidating name. The current King and Queen is King Truffle the Slurpuff and Queen Macaw the Aromatisse, they have two daughters, a son, and three eggs. The Units of this Kingdom are the Pixie Unit, the Magic Unit, and the Glitter Unit. Their territory is right above the territory of the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom and ends at the stream. Their castle consists of several dams by the stream end of their territory._

_The Hard-Soul Kingdom is made up of two types:Steel and Ghost. They are the biggest Kingdom in the forest side of the Territory. The current King and Queen is King Blade the Aegislash and Queen Nile the Cofagrigus, they have five sons and three daughters. They have the rest of the forest territory except for the swamp and the meadow. They made their castle out of a pile of dead trees and boulders._

_The Heart of Night Kingdom is made up of one type:Dark. They are the only nocturnal Kingdom. The current King and Queen is King Eclipse the Liepard and Queen Ivy the Weavile, they have one daughter. The Units of this Kingdom are the Nightfall Unit, the Shadow Unit, and the Moonlit Unit. They have the swamp and a network of tunnels underground. One of the longest tunnels leads to a larger burrow with dead rosebushes at the entrance, beyond the bushes is the castle of this Kingdom._

_The Glucose Kingdom is made up of one type:Grass. They are almost as laid-back as the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom. The current King and Queen is King Fern the Venusaur and Queen Horsetail the Meganium, they have three daughters and two eggs. The Units of this Kingdom are the Petal Unit, the Tree Unit, and the Bush Unit. They own the meadow territory. Inside a burrow covered by logs is their castle._

_The Shock-Blaze Kingdom is made up of two types:Fire and Electric. They are one of the toughest Kingdoms. The current King and Queen is King Stallion the Zebstrika and Queen Vulpes the Ninetails, they have a daughter and a son. The Units of this Kingdom are the Blister Unit, the Lightning Unit, and the Wildifre Unit. They own the southern borders of the grasslands, the eastern borders, and some of the desert. A tall Sausage Tree surrounded by dead cacti is the castle of this Kingdom._

_The Insect Kingdom is made up of one type:Bug. They are the weakest of all Kingdoms. The current King and Queen is King Swallowtail the Mothim and Queen Cyanide the Ariados, they have five eggs. The Units of this Kingdom are the Winged Unit, the Bright Unit, and the Spotted Unit. They own a small portion of the southwestern grasslands. A large chasm leads to their underground castle._

_The Mud Boulder Kingdom is made up of two types:Ground and Rock. They are the sturdiest of the Kingdoms. The current King and Queen is King Rhino the Rhydon and Queen Crocodile the Krookodile, they have a son. The Units of this Kingdom are the Mica Unit, the Granite Unit, and the Clay Unit. They own the rest of the grassland territory. A huge cave made of boulders stuck together by mud is their castle._

_The Deadly Kingdom is made of four types:Dragon, Poison, Water, and Flying. They are the strongest and most intimidating of all the Kingdoms. The current King and Queen is King Toothless the Dragonite and Queen Mediterranean the Greninja, they have two sons and an egg. The Units of this Kingdom are the Fanged Unit, the Avian Unit, and the Tsunami Unit. They own the entire desert and constantly fights with the Shock-Blaze Kingdom for some of their grassland territory. A cave made out of dead Camel Thorn Trees provides as their castle._

_The Elegance Kingdom is made up of three types: Psychic, Fighting, and Ice. They master all sorts of skills in battle. The current King and Queen is King Wolf the Lucario and Queen Alpine the Jynx, they have one daughter and two eggs. The Units of this Kingdom is the Mind Unit, the Combat Unit, and the Iceberg Unit. They own the entire moor. The land surrounded by vines and thorn bushes is their castle._

_Some Pokemon in the Territory don't live in a Kingdom, as rogues because they were banished, or loners ecause they simply preferred the solitary life. Some rogues form into gangs to seek their revenge on the Kingdoms, but little effort it does._

_This story is about all the Kingdoms, their entangled war, and the forbidden love that seeks it's way through..._


	2. Princess Katty's Life

In the underground Kingdom Heart of Night, many Pokemon were working busily among themselves. Not all of them were though.

A Poochyena, Purrloin, and Zorua scurried down the tunnel that leaded to the castle of the Heart of Night Kingdom. They were whispering among themselves.

"Will she be there this time, Hyena?" the female Purrloin whispered to the male Poochyena.

"Who knows, Spider" Hyena replied, "Why are you so quiet, Reynard?".

"I dunno" Reynard gave a shrug.

"Are you nervous?" Spider meowed, "All we're going to do is get a glimpse of the Tinkerbell Kingdom".

"They'll think we're spying!" Reynard protested, "They'll kill us on the spot!".

"Not if they don't find us" Hyena replied casually, "Here we are".

They stopped at the entrance to the Heart of Night castle and hided behind the bushes. Eventually a Sneasel appeared from the castle. Hyena, Spider, and Reynard leaped out of hiding and greeted her.

"Hey guys!" the Sneasel purred, "We ready?".

"Of course, _Princess Katty" _Spider replied.

"I told you to just call me Katty, Spider" Princess Katty said in a low growl, "Which one of us will distract the guards at the exiting tunnel?".

"I'll do it" Reynard replied, "I'm supposed to be watching the Hatchery anyways, the guard will notice and try to send me back while you guys can exit the tunnel".

"Sounds good to me..._chicken_" Hyena muttered the last word under his breath as Princess Katty leaded them to the higher tunnels. A Mightyena was guarding the exit tunnel.

"Making sure no one goes in or out" Princess Katty growled to herself, her parents hated it when she tried to go out on her own, she was surprised Servant Panthera, another Liepard, hadn't come looking for her yet.

Or maybe she was.

Reynard took a tunnel that leaded to behind the guard, he poked the guard's tail and he turned around to speak to Reynard.

"What do you want?"

That was it. Princess Katty waved the signal and the three adolescent Pokemon jumped up the exiting tunnel and made it out to the swamp.

They were welcomed by warm water and sticky air. Spider shook a piece of cattail off her paw while Hyena stepped into the water, mud and reeds collected on his pelt, he turned around to face the others.

"You guys coming?" Hyena asked.

Princess Katty nodded and stepped into the water, Spider followed.

The three of them continued till they got onto solid ground and continued, Spider sniffed the air.

"Yep, we're on Tinkerbell territory now" Spider meowed. Hyena nodded and Princess Katty felt her fur stand on end.

_What do we do now, then?_

"Look, Hyena" Spider purred, "Fresh meat".

Princess Katty froze as she noticed who they were looking at, two Spritzee playing in the fields of their territory.

_Oh no! They're the King's and Queen's children, Prince Eagle and Princess Rose!_

"King Truffle will be _livid _if he knows you harmed his-"

"I _never _said I was going to do that" Spider growled over Princess Katty's protest, "Maybe we'll just hold them in our tunnels somewhere in exchange for something...".

"We are _not _holding them hostage!" Princess Katty snapped.

"Not with you sent back to the castle you're not"

Princess Katty froze, she recognized her father's voice, King Eclipse.

She gulped and faced her parents. It was not King Eclipse she was afraid of facing, it was Queen Ivy, her mother.

"_You" _Queen Ivy snarled, she plunged towards her daughter and used Night Slash on her cheek.

Princess Katty yelped and held her scratched cheek tenderly while Queen Ivy backed away and glared at her daughter. King Eclipse pushed Princess Katty and her two friends behind him as a Slurpuff and two Sylveon approached them.

"Duke Sloth of the Glitter Unit" King Eclipse meowed, "I apologize sincerely for our children straying into the Tinkerbell territory".

"We don't take intruding lightly, _Eclipse" _Duke Sloth the Slurpuff growled, "They won't be so lucky next time".

"I saw them, Duke Sloth" one of the Sylveon whispered, "They were talking about kidnapping King Truffle's Prince Eagle and Princess Rose!".

Duke Sloth's eyes flashed and he turned to King Eclipse.

Duke Sloth used Play Rough on King Eclipse, sending the cat Pokemon staggering. King Eclipse moaned with pain. Hyena and Spider ran to their King and were ready to attack Duke Sloth when Queen Ivy lunged on top of him and used Metal Claw.

Duke Sloth cried in sharp pain, the two Sylveon with him leaped on Queen Ivy to defend their Duke. Katty covered her face in her paws.

_This is all my fault!_

Princess Katty lunged at the Sylveon, but she felt teeth grasp her scruff and pull her back, she looked up to see her wounded father pulling her back.

"No" King Eclipse said sternly, "You cannot risk your life when you are the only heir of your Kingdom".

Princess Katty hissed in protest and tried to wriggle out of his grip when she saw her friends attacking the Sylveon.

Duke Sloth got up in a dizzy motion and signaled the two Sylveon to stop fighting.

"Let's go back" Duke Sloth then turned to King Eclipse, "This isn't the end, your Kingdom will _pay _for threatening ours".

They left and the King and Queen leaded the three Pokemon back into the underground tunnels.

"Are you _crazy?!" _Queen Ivy snarled to her daughter, "That Kingdom will be in _war _with us now!".

"You two go to Duchess Bellatrix and tell her what happened" King Eclipse growled to Hyena and Spider, "You will be punished later".

Princess Katty flinched, Duchess Bellatrix was a very fierce and firm Absol that was Duchess of the Moonlit Unit, and that's the unit Hyena and Spider were born in.

Princess Katty hung her head in shame as her parents walked with her back to the castle where she was shoved in her burrow.

They left her, and Princess Katty looked up to see Servant Panthera looking at her with a slightly ticked look.

"I am very _disappointed _in you, Princess Katty" Servant Panthera growled, "You were supposed to learn multitasking skills from Teacher Maroon, and instead you were planning with citizens _below _you, to kidnap the heirs of our neighboring Kingdom!".

Servant Panthera left and Princess Katty slumped her head on the patch of moss another Servant left her, she had a depressed expression on her face.

_I just wanted to go out, I didn't do _anything _wrong..._


	3. The Dukes and Duchesses

**Thanks for your reviews everybody! And for dragons790: Pokemon with two types are in the Kingdom their _primary _type is(Ex: Sneasel are Dark/Ice type Pokemon, but are in the Heart of Night Kingdom). However there will be some exceptions as I go along. And as for the last Q, I'll give a example. Eevee is a normal type, but changes type nonetheless when it evolves, so there are no Eevee in the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom.**

**And one more thing, the "beginning infodump" was for myself and for anyone else who was confused/caught up with the plotline.**

* * *

Princess Katty had been in that same spot in her burrow for hours till she felt a paw prod her side.

She felt tired and worn out, and being scolded by her parents didn't exactly make her feel better, she got up to see a familiar Umbreon facing her.

"Oh joy" Princess Katty muttered sarcastically, "Teacher Maroon, what a _pleasant _surprise".

"Knock off the sarcastic attitude, Princess Katty" Teacher Maroon hissed, "You may be Princess, but you must learn to pull your weight around and handle _responsibilities _when you become _Queen!"._

"Who says _I'll _become Queen?!" Princess Katty snapped, "My parents will have more children! They must! What if...I dunno...something _happens_ to me!".

"That is stuff only your parents know" Teacher Maroon muttered, "It is none of my concern".

"Sure it isn't..." Princess Katty growled. She had remembered accidentally walking in on her parents talking, they didn't notice her and were_ apparently_ talking about setting Princess Katty up with her teacher for marriage, which would make him King Maroon if anything happened to her parents.

"C'mon" Teacher Maroon growled, "Duchess Bellatrix wishes to speak with you".

_Great..._

Teacher Maroon leaded Princess Katty out of the castle and passed by citizens that bowed when they saw her. She saw citizens bring back fresh-kill such as Fletchling and Rattata while the pups and kittens frolicked and played in the tunnels.

_I wish life was that easy for me! But NO! I'm forced to accept the role of a Queen till my parents have more kids!_

She saw the silhouette of Duchess Bellatrix, her Absol shape appearing in front of them. Right behind her was Hyena, Spider, and Reynard. Teacher Maroon gave the Duchess a nod and left.

"What do you _want, __Bellatrix?!" _Princess Katty snarled with her upmost hostility.

Duchess Bellatrix's claws dug in the dirt, Princess Katty knew Duchess Bellatrix was lower than her, and snarling her name without the title "Duchess" made her even more ticked. Princess Katty smirked.

"You _cannot _hang out with this troublesome lot anymore" Duchess Bellatrix growled, "I am in charge of them, they are in _my _Unit. And I have a right to tell them they cannot see you anymore".

"_YOU _CANNOT TELL _ME_ WHAT TO DO!" Princess Katty threw ice shards at Duchess Bellatrix, but she broke them with her horn and lunged at Princess Katty.

Princess Katty gasped as Duchess Bellatrix's claws dug into her shoulders. She felt Duchess Bellatrix being lifted off of her.

Princess Katty got up and noticed a crowd had gathered around the fight and her father, King Eclipse, had lifted Duchess Bellatrix off of her.

King Eclipse rounded on the Absol and snarled, "YOU RAT!".

Then he turned to his daughter, "What happened?!".

"She attacked me!" Princess Katty snapped, "For no reason!".

Hyena looked down while Spider and Reynard were shaking their heads.

_Shut up, you guys! I KNOW I'm lying, but I honestly DON'T CARE_

"Go back to the Moonlit Unit" King Eclipse growled, "_Now"._

Duchess Bellatrix stared at Princess Katty with sharp red eyes before going down the tunnel. Hyena, Spider, and Reynard followed her.

King Eclipse turned to her, "You alright?".

"Yes, of course I am!" Princess Katty muttered.

She ignored the concern in her father's eyes and crawled back the way she came into the castle and into her burrow.

"What are you doing, Princess Katty?"

Princess Katty cringed, it was none other than Servant Panthera. She turned around to face her.

"What?!" Princess Katty growled.

"I heard what happened, and I already know you started the fight"

"So?" Princess Katty growled, "Go ahead and tell my parents that! MAYBE THEY'LL CHOOSE TO HAVE MORE KIDS AND SPARE ME FROM BEING QUEEN".

"You're being over-dramatic" Servant Panthera stated bluntly, "Tomorrow, you'll be having breakfast with Duke Raven of the Nightfall Unit".

Princess Katty groaned, it was _another _attempt of her's to get her to fall in love with the only sexually-compatible Duke in the Kingdom, Duke Raven the Mightyena.

_Ew! He's much older than me, even older than Teacher Maroon.._

* * *

Above the forest territory, A huge Dragonite was flying the skies with a slender Greninja on his back. Hundreds of Flying-types were following with non-Flying types on their backs. The Dragonite hovered over the territory, as if he was trying to think while in mid-flight.

"King Toothless?" the Greninja on his back said, "Well? What territory should we claim?".

"Well, Queen Mediterranean" King Toothless muttered with a perplexed expression, "The Tinkerbell Kingdom would put up _quite _a fight even though we have Poison-types in our Kingdom now, and the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom have many surprises".

"How 'bout the Heart of Night Kingdom?" a Froakie riding on a Pidgey suggested, "They're _very _easy game".

"My son, Prince Toad" King Toothless purred with pride, "That could be a great idea, but they're territory is too small".

"Well, we attack them just to show the other Kingdoms not to mess with us!" Prince Toad the Froakie chirped.

"That's a _brilliant _idea!" Queen Mediterranean praised her son, "C'mon, King Toothless! Let's attack!".

King Toothless gave a pleased nod and flew down to the Heart of Night Kingdom, along with his armies. King Toothless gave a snarl before disappearing into the tunnel.


	4. Deadly Kingdom Strikes!

The sun had risen over the forest and a Delibird groggily left his hollow.

He flew onto a low branch and gave a brief yawn.

"Well, then" the Delibird murmured, "What a nap".

"That's _all _your going to do, Soren?" a male Persian sneered as he strolled across the Delibird's tree, "_Nap?! _What a _boring _life!".

"I've heard that before from you, _Fritz" _Soren the Delibird muttered, "And what are _you _going do? _Kidnap _children and eggs from the Kingdoms? Like you do everyday?"._  
_

"Perhaps" Fritz the Persian replied, "I think I'll go right now".

"I don't feel like saving your butt again" Soren snapped, "_This _happens _everyday! _You decide to kill their children, they go after you, than I have to come and save you!".

"Fritz?" When Soren looked, Fritz disappeared.

_ARGH! He did it again!_

"Guess I have to go after-huh?" Soren looked at the sky and saw a huge Dragonite's shadow plummeting to where he was standing.

"Oh geez!" Soren cried, then he took off before the Dragonite could spot him.

* * *

Princess Katty woke up to see Servant Panthera standing over her.

"Come on, Princess Katty" Servant Panthera said in a low growl, "Duke Raven's in the swamp waiting for you".

_Shut up, you bimbo!_

"Alright, alright!" Princess Katty hissed, "I'm coming".

They went through the tunnels till the crawled up the exiting tunnel and Princess Katty emerged from the hole to see Duke Raven with two dead Pikachu under his claws.

"Come" Duke Raven said in a raspy voice.

Princess Katty cringed and walked over to him. He tossed one of the Pikachu into her claws.

"I can hunt _myself, _you know" Princess Katty growled indignantly. The sun shined high above the forest's trees and Duchess Bellatrix came from the entrance hole with several other Dark-types.

"We're looking for marigold and dock leaves" was all the Duchess said to Servant Panthera as they passed. Servant Pathera gave a curt nod to her.

Princess Katty refused to greet the old Duke in front of her and instead tore meat off of the Pikachu's arm.

"I've seen you've grown quite well" Duke Raven purred, "It's nice to see you after such a long time".

_It's only been a week since I was forced to eat with you, you hairy sack of bones_

Princess Katty continued eating the Pikachu when Servant Panthera nudged her sharply.

"Hey!" Princess Katty snapped, "Don't touch me, _Servant".__  
_

Before Servant Panthera could say anything else, a loud snarl was heard and the three Pokemon saw in horror King Toothless plunge in the hole.

"INTRUDERS! STAY HERE, PRINCESS KATTY!" Servant Panthera yowled before blocking the tunnel so the armies couldn't get in.

A huge Pidgeot slashed Servant Panthera's throat open and tossed her corpse into the muddy waters of the swamp before the rest of the Deadly Kingdom's army flew in.

Duke Raven grabbed Princess Katty by the scruff and dragged her to the tunnel.

_I will NOT be pulled around like a helpless kitten!_

Princess Katty swiped Duke Raven's muzzle with her claws before he let go in pain. She ran in the tunnel.

_FINALLY! Now I can finally fight!_

Princess Katty felt free as she outran Duke Raven and plunged into one of the tunnels that lead to the Moonlit Unit's Hatchery.

She clawed anybody that tried to pull her back, she didn't care if she'd die, if it meant sacrificing herself doing what she's always wanted to do.

She saw Spider and three other Purrloin fighting off the huge army trying to destroy the eggs.

_They're outnumbered! But we have an advantage! They don't know how to fight underground properly!_

Princess Katty singled out an Axew in the fight and slashed at him with her claws. The Axew yelped in shock and headbutted her with a force that sent her staggerinng into the undeground walls.

Princess Katty shook the dirt off her fur and lunged again, this time her claws hooked onto the Axew's tusks. The Axew tried desperately to shake her off, but each time he tried she used her hind claws to stab his legs.

Then his eyes widened.

"Wait...IT'S THE PRINCESS! PRINCESSES NEVER FIGHT!" the Axew shouted loud enough for the army to hear.

"This one _does" _Princess Katty growled before she ripped his throat out and killed him.

The army then ignored the four Purrloin and all went for Princess Katty.

_They want to kill the Heart of Night Kingdom's only heir, well that'll never happen!_

An Arbok and a Garchomp both leaped at her. Princess Katty gritted her teeth as the Arbok's fangs sunk into her right hind leg. She used Ice Shard on the Garchomp running at her and he covered his eyes.

Princess Katty turned to the Arbok biting her leg and sliced his nose open before driving a claw into his throat, making him fall and die.

Princess Katty saw a Dragonite lunge at her and felt claws tear at her belly fur.

_King Toothless!_

Princess Katty leaped onto his back and held on with her front claws as her back one dug into his scales, making the King yelp in discomfort.

King Toothless turned around and threw Flamethrower at an Umbreon that tried to attack him. He then used Thunder Punch on a Houndoom and tried to shake off Princess Katty.

_HA! Can't get anything on your back!_

King Toothless roared with fury and frustration and begun to thrash all over the place trying to shake her off.

Princess Katty then ripped at the soft flesh of his wings and kicked the back of his head to taunt him.

King Toothless lost it, his eyes turned red and he threw himself around like a monster out of control. Princess Katty lost grip on his back on barely held on when her claw hooked onto one of his wings.

King Toothless noticed her on his left wing and snapped his jaws at her, barely missing.

Princess Katty leaped onto his neck and slashed her claws. She felt King Toothless fall onto the ground and the life in his eyes faded.

Princess Katty stood over his body, feeling the eyes of both the Deadly Kingdom and the Heart of Night Kingdom on her. Excitement and fear stirred within her.

_I just killed the King of the Deadly Kingdom!_


	5. The Death of a King

_I just killed the king of the Deadly Kingdom!_

Princess Katty saw as her parents rushed through the shock-stiff crowd, a Froakie leaped at her.

"DIE FOR KILLING MY FATHER!" the Froakie roared. He shot bubbles from his mouth.

_Wow, bubbles? That's just sad!_

Princess Katty lashed at the bubbles with her claws and they popped.

The Froakie leaped at her.

_This must be Prince Toad, well. He's done for._

Princess Katty's claws scored Prince Toad's throat and he fell and died.

"NO, NOT THE PRINCE!" One of the Deadly Kingdom's citizens wailed, "ATTACK!".

The whole of the Deadly Kingdom sprung and fought, just as a huge Pidgeot was about to kill her, Teacher Maroon jumped in front of her and lashed at the bird Pokemon's wings.

"I want TO FIGHT!" Princess Katty snapped, "MOVE!".

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" Teacher Maroon hissed, "You just killed the King and his heir!".

Princess Katty ignored him and ran to where two Zorua were fighting off a Clawitzer. Princess Katty gorged out it's eyes and leaped to tackle a Pidove when she felt teeth grab her and pull her back.

"DAD! LET ME GO SO I CAN FIGHT!" Princess Katty snarled, clawing at her father's muzzle.

"NO!" King Eclipse growled, "You've done a terrible thing! You've started a war between these Kingdoms!". Queen Ivy appeared and grabbed her daughter's arm.

"You're _banished _for starting this war, you are to be stripped of your Princess status, and you are no longer my _daughter. _You shall be gone before the next sunrise, or our armies will _kill _you" Queen Ivy hissed, "Now _go".__  
_

_"WHAT?"_ Katty cried, "You can't DO THIS TO ME! I'M THE ONLY HEIR!".

"Katty" King Eclipse meowed, "You don't know, do you?".

"What?!" Katty hissed.

"Me and Queen Ivy have three eggs that will hatch next week" King Eclipse explained.

"Oh yea?!" Katty snarled. She than ran in the middle of the fighting, "HEY EVERYONE, THERE'S EGGS IN THE CASTLE!".

King Eclipse ran to protect the castle while Queen Ivy stood in horror. She leaped at her daughter with eyes filled with hatred.

Katty leaped out of the way of her mother and arched her back and hissed, her mother turned to face her.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE A _LITTLE _ABOUT THIS KINGDOM?!" Queen Ivy roared as she leaped.

"Not since I've been banished!" Katty retorted, her claws slicing through her mother's ears, "_I'm going to cast my revenge on all of the Kingdoms for this. I'll. Be. **Back**"._

Katty leaped over her mother and charged through the tunnels and exited into the swamp. Katty froze when she saw two huge Dragonair.

_Oh, CRAP!_

"Stay away from me!" Katty yowled, "I'm not the Princess anymore!".

"_Princess?_ What's a princess?" one of the Dragonair squeaked, "You're _prey"._

The other Dragonair leaped like a flying majestic snake and shot like a bullet towards Katty. Katty rolled out of the way and swiped the Dragonair's side.

"ROWR!" the Dragonair yowled before using Hyper Beam.

Katty ran towards the swamp's lake, but noticed the beam was too close to dodge. It hit her side.

Katty screamed and felt like her side was on fire as she limped and staggered. She heard the two Dragonair make yipping noises.

_They're laughing, they're enjoying this_

Katty gave weak growl to the two approaching Dragonair before she gave out and collapsed.

One of the Dragonair held a tail over her neck and lifted their tail.

_They're going to kill me, what a great scenario: the Princess is stripped to nothing and eaten by Dragonair like useless roadkill_

_**"RAWR!"**_

Katty lifted her head up to see a well-built Delibird punching the bigger Dragonair in the face while the smaller Dragonair leaped at him.

Katty felt her muscles scream as she tried to lift herself up to help the Delibird, she gasped and fell.

_I feel so helpless!_

"Stay where you are!" the Delibird snapped, "Stay there!".

"DIE, USELESS SCUM!" the bigger Dragonair snarled as it's tail met the Delibird's head. The Delibird took the Dragonair's tail in his beak and crunched, the Dragonair cried and slithered away, it's mate following.

Katty felt the Delibird's light feathery wings lift her. She felt her life slipping away.

_Why does this have to be the end? It can't be!_

"Hold on" the Delibird whispered, "Whatever you do, _don't _close your eyes".

Katty felt dizziness wash over her.

_I feel like an empty corpse already, you were too late. I wish I could've made the best of my life._

Katty felt her head flop into the Delibird's chest and she felt the darkness sweep her away...

* * *

"This _isn't_ the end"

Duchess Wildflower the Noivern of the Fanged Unit stood over the Deadly Kingdom, whom were back at their territory. Duchess Wildflower observed the injuries that varied from problematic to life-threatening.

"But now I must preform the ceremony of our sole heir. Servant Zomok, do you have King Toothless's corpse?" Duchess Wildflower asked.

"I do" said a rugged stocky Skuntank as he dragged the dead Dragonite to the middle of the clearing.

"Come forward" Duchess Wildflower said to a timid small Froakie, "Prince Moss Foot, please come here".

Prince Moss Foot looked at his mother as she clutched her egg. Prince Moss Foot sighed and stepped onto his father's corpse.

"As tradition of the Kingdoms, the heir stands on his or her parent's corpse as the highest Duke or Duchess preforms the ceremony. Prince Moss Foot, you are now King Moss Foot of the Deadly Kingdom, you may rise. Now, it is time to choose your Queen and eternal mate in life and death"

King Moss Foot looked at the crowd, several of the girl Pokemon gossiping like crazy in each other's ears.

_My Queen, my eternal mate in life and death..._

"I choose-"


	6. Vengeance Rising

"I choose Otter of the Tsunami Unit to be my Queen"

Everyone gasped and Duchess Wildflower looked startled.

_I know why they're so distraught. Otter's just a regular citizen, she isn't a Duchess, a Teacher, or even a Servant._

"Uh...I mean, Otter! Please step onto the corpse of the fallen King with King Moss Foot" Duchess Wildflower ordered.

The crowd moved apart to reveal a petite but glossy-furred Buizel in the crowd. She looked astonished as she walked onto the Dragonite's corpse.

Duchess Wildflower looked at the Duke of the Tsunami Unit, Duke Shell the Blastoise. He looked as dumbfounded as her.

"Otter of the Tsunami Unit" Duchess Wildflower announced, "I hereby say you are now Queen Otter of the Deadly Kingdom, mate to King Moss Foot of the Deadly Kingdom. You two may now head to the castle for the Official Mating Ceremony".

King Moss Foot leaded Queen Otter to the cave of dead trees that they made their castle.

Duchess Wildflower turned to Mediterranean, whom was holding her egg and rubbling it softly.

The huge Noivern padded up to her.

"Toothless is dead" Duchess Wildflower snarled, "I suggest you move into the Tsunami Unit's Hatchery for now".

Mediterranean looked angrily at the Duchess, but said nothing as she walked away.

"She'll be fine" Duke Shell said matter-of-fact, "She'll survive".

_She may, but will the Kingdom?_

* * *

"Soren!" Fritz yelled at the Delibird, "What are you carrying?".

Fritz looked over Soren's shoulder to see a frail Sneasel in his arms. Fritz froze when he recognized her scent.

"She's from the Heart of Night Kingdom!" Fritz gasped, "Soren? I never thought you kidnapped heirs just like I do!".

"I didn't kidnap her" Soren said dryly, "She was being attacked by that pair of Dragonair".

"Them?" Fritz said, "I hate those guys!".

"Let me find a place for her to rest, OK?" Soren snapped. Suddenly a thought dawned upon Fritz.

"Why'd you save her?"

Soren froze.

"Please don't tell me she reminded you of Li-"

"SHE DIDN'T REMIND ME OF _**NOBODY!"** _Soren snapped.

Fritz shut his mouth, he _knew _Soren thought of Lily.

"_Never _bring that up" Soren said with wild eyes.

Fritz looked up at him with shock as they kept walking.

_Really? Lily has been reduced to "that"?!_

Fritz gave a low growl, but said nothing as they walked farther and farther away from the Territory of the Kingdoms.

"There's the hollow" Soren said in a whisper, "She can stay there with us".

"Fine" Fritz growled, "I'll carry her up".

Fritz took the delicate Sneasel in his mouth and dug his claws into the tree's bark as he climbed up and gently placed her in Soren's nest.

"Go get some fresh moss for the nest, and go catch something for us while I see over this Sneasel" Soren said.

Fritz leaped off the tree and trudged ahead.

Soren got into his nest and saw how weak and helpless the Sneasel looked.

_Just like Lily...wait, no!_

"You're not Lily, you are _not _Lily" Soren tried to convince himself as he held the little Sneasel in his wings and he brushed his feathers against the feather on the Sneasel's head.

He felt his heart tremor as the Sneasel began to stir...

* * *

"THAT RAT!" Queen Ivy cried, "SHE TOLD THEM WHERE THE EGG WAS AND NOW THEY'RE ALL DESTROYED!".

"All the heirs are dead" King Eclipse whispered darkly, "We'll need to mate as soon as possible".

"You are right" Queen Ivy replied, "Tonight".

They were at the entrance of the Heart of Night's castle when Teacher Maroon showed up.

"Servant Panthera is dead" Teacher Maroon said as he dragged her body to them.

"I don't give a-"

"Hold on, Queen Ivy" King Eclipse put his tail over her mouth, "Teacher Maroon, can you bring Duke Raven to me please?".

"Yes your highness" Teacher Maroon said before taking off. He returned with the old Mightyena by his side.

"Yes, King Eclipse?" Duke Raven coughed.

King Eclipse leaped onto Duke Raven and ripped out clumps of fur from his pelt before kicking Duke Raven's hind legs, making him fall. King Eclipse pinned him and raked his ears.

"_You _were supposed to watch Katty, and you failed us. Now it's your time to _die" _King Eclipse said before biting Duke Raven's spine, killing him.

King Eclipse ordered two servants to bury the bodies of Panthera and Raven outside of the Kingdom while he and Queen Ivy were deciding the new Duke of the Nightfall Unit.

King Eclipse noticed Teacher Maroon leading a Herdier and a Zangoose down the tunnel leading to the castle.

"They're from the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom" Teacher Maroon said, "They have a message".

"Let's hear it then" King Eclipse snarled impatiently, "What is it?".

"I formally invite your Kingdom along with all the other Kingdoms to a tie between two Kingdoms. The Shock-Blaze Kingdom and the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom will become one in the marriage of Prince Arnold the Deerling of the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom and Princess Ruby the Vulpix of the Shock-Blaze Kingdom. The marriage will happen at the next full moon at our territory" the Herdier announced.

King Eclipse blinked in shock.

"You'll be accepting the invitation, yes?" the Zangoose asked.

"Uh, yes. Of course" then King Eclipse realized something, "Wait. Did something happen to the former King or Queen".

"Yes" the Herdier replied, "Princess Ruby successfully killed her mother in battle for the throne".

"OK" Queen Ivy growled, "You may leave now".

The Herdier and the Zangoose left and King Eclipse ordered the entire Kingdom in the swamp territory.

"Teacher Maroon" King Eclipse announced, "I decided that you will become Duke Maroon of the Nightfall Unit".

The entire Kingdom cheered as Duke Maroon held his head high.

"One more announcement" Queen Ivy bared her teeth, "If _anyone, _sees the rat that was once my daughter, kill her on the spot".


	7. A New Way of Living

_Am I dead? Was that Delibird a mere angel escorting me to the afterlife? I need answers..._

Katty shifted uncomfortably in the hollow she was in, her eyes opened to see the same Delibird holding her and gently rubbing her.

The Delibird looked just the slightest bit startled when she woke up.

"Wha?" Katty murmured groggily, "Who-".

"Hush" the Delibird said, "You need to rest". The Delibird laid me on the nest and Katty jumped up bristling when she saw a huge Persian heading towards them.

"HE'S FROM THE RUN-OF-THE-MILL KINGDOM! RUN!" Katty hissed, "DIE!".

"NO STOP!" the Delibird grabbed Katty and pulled her back, "He's not from any of the Kingdoms. He's my friend, Fritz".

"Oh" Katty ducked her head to the Persian named Fritz, "And you?".

"I'm Soren" the Delibird replied.

Katty felt dizzy from all the recent events.

_Wait...I'm not from any of the Kingdoms anymore. I'm a rogue. And I almost got killed by a pair of Dragonair, but...oh my...This Pokemon saved my life!_

"You saved my life!" Katty exclaimed with utter shock, "Thank you!".

Katty rushed over and hugged Soren tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Katty purred as her face was pressed in Soren's chest.

"_I saved you this time, Lily" _Soren whispered.

"Huh?" Katty got off of him and looked at him.

"Nothing!" Soren said. Fritz's head popped in and he dropped a Starly into the nest.

"Food for the former Princess" Fritz teased, but Katty looked very startled.

"How do you know I was a Princess?" Katty gasped.

"I've been attacking the Kingdoms long enough to know who's who" Fritz chuckled before he left the hollow and fell asleep on a branch above.

Katty then unsheathed her claws and bared her fangs.

_Those filthy Kingdoms need to pay. And if Fritz and Soren are skilled at that, than they'll be pretty useful..._

* * *

"We should protect our borders in case the Heart of Night Kingdom wants to fight back"

Duchess Wildflower perched on a short branch as she saw King Moss Foot and Queen Otter emerge from their castle.

"Servant Crag" Queen Otter ordered, "Take five Poison-types and three Bird Pokemon on a border patrol".

Duchess Wildflower looked in shock at the once regular citizen now sending orders like she's been doing it everyday.

_Only two days ago she was still a little citizen that was as popular as dirt!_

"Duchess Wildflower!"

Duchess Wildflower snapped out of her thoughts and was face-to-face with the Queen.

"Quit staring like an _idiot _and get to work" Queen Otter's pretty face twisted into a snarl as she shoved Duchess Wildflower away from her, "_Now"._

Duchess Wildflower flew off and saw two Luxray heading towards their territory.

_They won't be let off easy!_

Duchess Wildflower folded her wings and dived straight at them, they looked startled. But the bigger one leaped and hooked his claws into Duchess Wildflower's right wing.

"Stop, Hickory!" the smaller Luxray snapped, "We need to speak to the King and Queen of the Deadly Kingdom, m'am. King Toothless and Queen Mediterranean, yes?".

"King Moss Foot and Queen Otter" Duchess Wildflower shook Hickory off of her, "And what for?".

"An invitation of great importance" Hickory growled.

Duchess Wildflower spread her wings and lead the two Luxray to the castle entrance.

"King Moss Foot? Queen Otter?" Duchess Wildflower called, "These two Luxray wish to speak on behalf of the Kingdom".

The young Froakie and his mate popped out and approached them.

"Yes?" King Moss Foot said, "I assume this must be _very _important".

"It is" the smaller Luxray meowed, "We formally invite you to the marriage of Prince Arnold the Deerling of the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom and Princess Ruby of our Kingdom, the Shock-Blaze Kingdom. It will be at the next full moon at the territory of the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom, do you accept?".

"We do" King Moss Foot replied, "Thank you. Duchess Wildflower, escort these two out of our territory".

Duchess Wildflower escorted them back and flew back to the Deadly Kingdom.

_I feel like I want to sleep for months! I think that battle's taking it's toll on me..._

Duchess Wildflower winced as the long slash on her left wing throbbed...

* * *

_Duchess Wildflower followed King Toothless into the hole that leaded into the Heart of Night Kingdom. She folded her wings and plunged._

_She gave a loud screech that sent little pups and kits dashing for their safety. Duchess Wildflower sank a claw into a Zorua's shoulder and tossed him aside like he was a ragdoll. She flew into another tunnel that lead to one of the Hatcheries._

_Duchess Wildflower faced a skinny Umbreon that's ribs showed. Duchess Wildflower went beneath him and slashed his underbelly. She lost focus when she heard someone scream, "IT'S THE PRINCESS! PRINCESSES NEVER FIGHT!"._

_Duchess Wildflower looked up to see her friend facing a ragged Sneasel. The Sneasel slashed her Axew friend's throat out and killed him._

_"NO!" Duchess Wildflower screeched, but her screech was drowned out by the stomping noises of her fellow fighters rushing to kill the Princess. She wanted to avenge her Axew friend's death, but an Arbok and a Garchomp beat her to it._

_She felt the King beside her._

_"King Toothless..." but before Duchess Wildflower could speak, the King launched himself straight at the rugged Princess and sink his claws into her belly fur._

_Duchess Wildflower tried to reach the King but she found his corpse before the Princess of the Heart of Night Kingdom._

_Duchess Wildflower never got to tell King Toothless that...she loved him._

_She knew it was a stretch to love someone in a different egg group, to love someone that was a KING for Arceus's sake! And had a Queen of his own and children._

_She remembered when she was just Wildflower, a friend of the great Prince Toothless. Her heart hurt that their paths were separate from the start._

_And she didn't even know being farther apart with him was possible, but it was. The great King she loved was dead._

_The great King she loved was dead._


	8. Marriage is a Rogue's Revenge

"Watch out for the brambles!"

Katty leaped over the brambles easily and climbed up a tree with fast moves. Soren looked at Katty and gave an approving nod.

"It seems like you're recovering from your injuries" Soren chirped, "Jump to that branch."

Katty balanced on the branch she was already on and stared back at the branch Soren pointed at. She lowered and leaped, her claws barely hooking on to the bark.

"Better" Soren said, "Oh, look. Fritz is back."

Katty jumped off the branch and landed on her feet to see the huge Persian with a Deerling in his jaws.

"Wait. _Is that-"_

"No. It's not Prince Arnold" Fritz muttered, "Why would you give a crap about the Kingdoms still?"

"I was born in one" Katty growled. Fritz did not reply and just placed the Deerling in front of her.

Katty sighed and tore at the leg of the Deerling. Soren turned to face her.

"How are you feeling?" Soren asked. Katty frowned and shrugged.

"Empty, meaningless" Katty replied darkly, "I feel like I should _actually _be doing something, and I'm not."

"You're free" Fritz growled, "Isn't that the best feeling of all?"

"I thought it'd be" Katty sighed, she then walked away, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Suit yourself" Fritz tore into the Deerling as Soren stared at Katty's retreating figure.

* * *

Katty wandered off into the forest, she felt her matted fur was in tangles and felt the heaviness in her eyes.

_"I smell a rogue!"_

Katty froze up instantly and felt terror as she heard the crashing of bushes and the sounds of snarls.

_I'm in the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom!_

Katty felt herself cower and she dashed up a tree. She hid in the leaves as she saw a Purugly and a Furfrou come into view.

"I swear I smell one!" the Furfrou protested, "I hope we don't have another problem with rogues before the marriage."

_Marriage?_

"Prince Arnold and Princess Ruby won't want rogues running in the Kingdoms, that's for sure" the Purugly meowed, "Stupid rogues, why would they want to live that life anyways?"

"Well, they've been banished" the Furfrou explained, "But I don't know why loners choose to live such a lonely life."

"Oh well, let's keep looking out for intruders" the Purugly then lead the Furfrou to another part of the territory.

Katty stood there in the place of the tree, an evil smile as big as the Cheshire Cat's. Her eyes gleamed with an idea in the making.

"Kingdoms, prepare for your _demise"_

* * *

"The marriage will be at the next full moon"

King Moss Foot stepped down and Queen Otter followed. Duchess Wildflower noticed he evolved overnight into a Frogadier while his Queen remained a Buizel. Also two days ago wonderful news that Queen Otter laid three eggs was announced.

Duchess Wildflower saw a little Froakie watching.

_Mediterranean's newly hatched son, Bullfrog. I better tell Duke Shell to keep him in the Hatchery..._

Bullfrog looked curiously at his surroundings, his eyes met Duchess Wildflower's.

Duchess Wildflower was about to bare her teeth, but an image of Toothless flashed in her head and she turned around.

_Stupid Greninja, why wasn't I born a different Pokémon? Maybe I would've become Queen Wildflower like I wanted, like I _deserved.

"Duchess Wildflower"

Duchess Wildflower turned to see Queen Otter standing before her, the Queen bared her teeth.

"What is the matter with you?" Queen Otter snarled, "You've put off your duties! If you do not stop, you'll be forced to _resign."_

Duchess Wildflower turned around and was about to snap and say that she was older than this pathetic Queen, but she nodded her head.

"Yes, Queen Otter. I understand" Duchess Wildflower muttered. She than spread her wings and flew off the check the citizens of her Unit.

* * *

"Two eggs, finally"

Queen Ivy purred with happiness as she rolled the eggs into what used to be Katty's room. She beckoned over a small Houndour over.

"Servant Blister" Queen Ivy said, "Your duty is to keep these eggs safe and warm, got it?".

"Yes, Queen Ivy" Servant Blister said with a slight bow.

Queen Ivy smiled and walked out to the entrance of her castle. After Panthera had been killed, Queen Ivy had Duke Maroon search his Unit for a replacement, and he chose a sturdy and keen Houndour named Blister.

Queen Ivy saw Duke Blade of the Shadow Unit appear. He was a tall Bisharp.

"Hello, Queen Ivy. How are the eggs?"

"Doing great" Queen Ivy purred, "Can you bring Duchess Bellatrix over here?"

"Course" Duke Blade left and returned with the sleek Absol several minutes later.

"Thanks" Queen Ivy than turned and bared her teeth at Duchess Bellatrix, "_We need to find that rat."_

"I am aware of that" Duchess Bellatriz snapped, "What should we do?"

"Does she have any friends?" Queen Ivy asked.

"Reynard, Spider, and Hyena were with her at one point" Duchess Bellatrix answered, "Why?"

"We need them as _spies" _Queen Ivy hissed, "Bring them to me."

"Yes, Queen Ivy" Duchess Bellatrix left.

Queen Ivy was surprised to see them evolved. Hyena was a huge, broad-shouldered Mightyena, Reynard was a sleek Zoroark, while Spider had long legs and stunning eyes.

"Here they are" Duchess Bellatrix said.

"You guys need to find Katty and spy on her" Queen Ivy snarled.

"Queen Ivy" Spider said, "Me and another Liepard are raising an egg, I cannot."

"You _can _and _will" _Queen Ivy growled, "Or I will kill you."

"Tell my mate, Lion, the news then" Spider said to Duchess Bellatrix. Duchess Bellatrix nodded and retreated.

"We will do it" Hyena replied, "For you, Queen Ivy. For the fallen eggs."

Queen Ivy felt triumph as she dismissed the three. She thought of the three eggs that were destroyed by the Deadly Kingdom and though of the two eggs she was currently protecting.

Her claws sunk into the dirt as she smiled.

_"You're going to die, Katty"_


	9. A Group of Spies

Fritz trudged around the forest and sniffed the air for potential prey. Nothing.

_Katty's tree climbing must have scared them all away!_

Fritz froze when he heard shuffling noises, the next thing that happened was a huge black figure burst through the bushes and sunk it's claws into Fritz's shoulders.

_Get off of me!_

"Stop! It might know Katty!"

_Wait. What?_

"We need him!"

"HISS!" Fritz raked the face of the Liepard that came rushing at him. He stood to see his attacker was a huge male Mightyena. Before he spoke, he felt another figure jump on him, it was a Zoroark.

"He knows too much, bring him back to the castle" the Zoroark snarled to the Mightyena and the Liepard. Fritz flipped around and slashed his nose open, the Zoroark yelped and jumped off him.

_Now's my chance!_

Fritz made a dead run for Soren's territory as he heard the snarls and yowls of his pursuers. Fritz saw Soren and Katty on a branch.

"SOREN! KATTY!"

* * *

Soren was sitting next to Katty on a branch as they talked to each other.

"I wonder when Fritz will be back?" Katty said. Soren shrugged.

"Hopefully soon" Soren replied. "Listen. Well...I have a confession to make."

"I'm listening" Katty meowed.

"I...really...well, you mean a lot to...me, and Fritz, I'm sure. And, well...uh..."

"Are you OK?" Katty asked. "You're sweating."

"Yes, I just want to say I really li-"

"SOREN! KATTY!"

_ARGH!_

"What?!" Soren snapped. He froze when he saw a Mightyena, a Zoroark, and a Liepard chasing him.

"HELP! THEY WANT KATTY! _HELP!" _Fritz hollered. Katty froze in horror.

"YOU SCUMBAGS WON'T GET HER!" Soren snapped. "LILY'S **_MINE!_**"

"Lily?" Katty tilted her head, "You mean _Katty."_

"I never said Lily!" Soren protested. "That not the point! STAY AWAY MUTTS!"

Katty looked puzzled and scratched her head.

_He said Lily, I know it. But what for? And how do I recognize those three chasing Fritz?_

* * *

"We will attack the Elegance Kingdom tonight"

King Moss Foot stood before his Kingdom as they gave yowls of excitement.

"We will fight for some of the moor territory! I will be flying on Duchess Wildflower, leading a group of flyers to the north side of the moor while Queen Otter will ride on Servant Astrid and be leading a group to the south side of the moor" King Moss Foot explained.

A Swanna named Servant Astrid spread her preened wings. Queen Otter snarled, scooped up some dirt and threw it at her wings.

Servant Astrid looked in horror at her dirty wings. Duchess Wildflower looked at Queen Otter in shock.

_Queen Otter throws dirt at anyone that looks prettier than her! She's awful! And sometimes she flings her poop at them!_

"Duchess Wildflower?"

Duchess Wildflower flinched before she realized it wasn't a angry-faced Buizel, but it was King Moss Foot staring back at her with a calm expression.

"You should rest, I'll take care of your Unit for you" King Moss Foot said.

"Really?" Duchess Wildflower smiled. "Thank you!"

Duchess Wildflower crawled into her burrow and sprawled across. resting her eyes.

_Now I can look back on those memories, I was Wildflower the Noibat and Toothless was Prince Toothless the Dratini..._

* * *

_The night sky's purple clouds stretched across as eighteen Legendary Pokémon gathered in a circle._

_An Arceus, Entei, Keldeo, Suicune, Tornadus, Virizion, Shiny Seviper, Raikou, Groudon, Mewtwo, Regirock, Articuno, Genesect, Kyurem, Giratina, Darkrai, Dialga, and a Xerneas gathered._

_The male Arceus was Legend Mill-Run, the male Entei was Legend Fire, the male Keldeo was Legend Brawl, the male Torndus was Legend Flight, the female Virizion was Legend Leaf, the female shiny Seviper was Legend Poison, the male Raikou was Legend Shock, the male Groudon was Legend Fissure, the female Mewtwo was Legend Psychic, the male Regirock was Legend Rock, the female Articuno was Legend Snow Owl, the male Genesect was Legend Beetle, the female Kyurem was Legend Fang, the female Giratina was Legend Ghost, the male Darkrai was Legend Darkness, the male Dialga was Legend Steel, and the female Xerneas was Legend Fairy._

_The eighteen legends gathered at a pool reflecting the moon on the clouds._

_"What will happen to the Kingdoms?" Legend Snow Owl whispered. "One of them has gone astray, and I fear the worst."_

_"Me too" Legend Shock growled. "That Sneasel will be the death of the Kingdoms!"_

_"ENOUGH!" Legend Darkness bellowed. "THAT WAS MY KINGDOM THAT I CREATED AND DEVELOPED! We live underground to let darkness bathe our hearts! That rat will not bring trouble to the Kingdoms!"_

_"She intends to seek revenge on all the Kingdoms at the marriage of Prince Arnold and Princess Ruby!" Legend Fire snarled. "IT CANNOT HAPPEN!"_

_"You know we are helpless to stop what she does" Legend Flight sighed. "We are so long forgotten that we cannot even enter the dreams of the living."_

_"How could they forget us?!" Legend Psychic snapped. "The Kingdoms would've been NOTHING without us! NOTHING!"_

_"They have been to busy keeping the Kingdoms together to study up on history too often" Legend Leaf explained softly. "Poor soul, that little Sneasel."_

_"I just wish my Kingdom won't break down in this dark time" Legend Beetle whispered. Legend Fissure turned and lashed at him with his sharp fangs._

_"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC KINGDOM!" Legend Fissure roared. "DEATH TO THE INSECT KINGDOM!"_

_"STOP!"_

_The eighteen legends stared at the male Dragonite in front of them._

_"I can go into others dreams still, because my death is still fresh in everyone's minds, let me go and warn the others" the male Dragonite said boldly._

_The legends looked among themselves and whispered._

_"Him?" Legend Rock muttered. "He's very young and who knows what he was in the Kingdoms, he could've been a Servant!"_

_"No, he's important" Legend Fang growled. "He will go and warn one of his Kingdom."_

_The eighteen legends then turned back to face the male Dragonite._

_"Who are you?" Legend Poison whispered._

_"Toothless" the male Dragonite replied. "Former King of the Deadly Kingdom."_


	10. Capture, Death and the Heir Naming Feast

Fritz ran like a wildfire was chasing him. Katty leaped out of the tree and slashed her claws down the Mightyena's eyes. The Mightyena hollered in pain, and Katty gasped when she felt teeth sink into her scruff.

"You're going back to be killed, Katty!" the voice behind her snarled.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Soren slammed his stocky body against the Zoroark's face. The Zoroark yowled and ran off.

Katty and Soren took on the Mightyena while Fritz and the female Liepard took each other on head to head.

"Who even _are you _guys?!" Katty hissed.

"Hyena! And Reynard and Spider!" the Mightyena barked. "We came back to get you killed!"

"But you were my friends!" Katty yowled. "How could you?!"

"We're following orders!" Spider hissed. "Nothing personal."

At the exact moment Spider finished her sentence, Fritz got on his hind legs and slashed Spider's throat open. Blood gushed out of her neck like a waterfall.

"NO!" Katty cried. "SPIDER!"

Hyena stopped fighting the two and looked at his friend with frozen shock.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND AND FELLOW FIGHTER!" Hyena bellowed at Fritz. "DIE!"

Hyena lunged at Fritz and drove dagger-like claws down his shoulders. Fritz let out a yowl of pain and sunk his teeth into Hyena's muzzle.

"Oh, my" Soren was stuck to the spot while Katty looked shocked and devastated.

After two hours, Fritz chased Hyena away and looked down at Spider's corpse.

"She deserved to die" Fritz growled. "They all do."

"You ALWAYS THINK LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU?!" Katty cried. "YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND, THEY HAVE _FAMILIES _BACK AT THEIR KINGDOM! LOVED ONES!"

"I've never loved anyone. That's why I don't know" Fritz snarled. "Now if you excuse me, I have burying to do."

Fritz grabbed Spider's tail and dragged her with little care if dirt got all over the corpse.

Katty fell and whimpered. Soren felt his heart as he wrapped his wing around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Li-er, Katty" Soren whispered. "You'll be OK."

"We were best friends, and for her to die like this-" Katty broke into another whimper. Soren pulled her in closer.

_She's so beautiful, even when she is crying. Lily..._

* * *

_The memories were sweet to Soren, the days when Lily was still alive..._

_She was a sleek beautiful Emolga, she flew with such freedom._

_Soren was only a youngster and Fritz was still a Meowth when they came across the girl that stole Soren's heart. However, she was bruised and beaten, She explained to Soren and Fritz that she was a servant to the queen of the Shock Kingdom(Before they united with the Blaze Kingdom) and was known as Servant Lily._

_The former queen had her attacked by a group of Pikachu that stole her innocence and beat her up before leaving her near the swamp to drown and die. Soren found her sinking in one of the swamp's mud holes._

_"Fritz, LOOK!" Soren shouted. Fritz trotted through the reeds and looked shocked to see the injured Emolga._

_"She looks hurt really bad!" Fritz meowed. "We should take her to our tree, quickly!"_

_Lily told her story to Soren and Fritz as soon as she gained her consciousness back. Soren felt sympathy for her and they spent countless days playing and helping her muscles get better. It almost seemed to good to be true._

_And it was._

_The same group of Pikachu returned, there were 18 of them. Soren and Fritz fought like a thousand Persian, but they were outnumbered. Two Pikachu pulled Lily out from her hiding place and they all forced themselves on her before killing her._

_Soren and her were mates only for a week before it happened. It shattered him and he was traumatized for years. Fritz kept to himself in quiet grief, even after he evolved into a Persian._

_The grief was a heavy storm hanging over them for a long dark time._

* * *

Fritz thought of this when the three were hunting down Katty. Even though he didn't want Katty to be a "round 2", he didn't want Soren's heart-broken all over again.

He dug up Spider's body, his heart aching with each stroke of dirt thrown at Spider's body.

_They think I do not care about anybody anymore. Well, it's good that they think that._

Fritz walked back to the tree to see Soren cuddling Katty, though she was too grief-struck to notice.

_She luck that she lives this time, but the worst is on the horizon..._

* * *

"We will fight tomorrow!"

King Moss Foot announced. A feast was starting because before they were ready to take off, Queen Otter's eggs hatched.

"It's the Heir Naming Feast!" Servant Astrid said with excitement. "That's more exciting than any battle!"

Duchess Wildflower knew what was to come. The three Dukes/Duchesses had to help the King and Queen name the heirs. Duke Shell and Duke Gold the Pidgeot of the Avian Unit were waiting for her in front of the castle.

"It's been more than a decade since the last Heir Naming Feast for the Deadly Kingdom" Duke Gold said with pride. "Remember you named the older Prince, Duke Shell? And I named his younger sisters?"

"I do remember" Duke Shell said, looking back on sweet memories. "And you were just a little Noibat in the Fanged Unit Nursery, Duchess Wildflower."

"Mmhm" Duchess Wildflower said as they approached the room where three little Buizel bodies squirmed beside their mother. King Moss Foot looked happy at the prospect of being a father.

"Any good name suggestions?" Queen Otter looked at them. "Two boys and one girl."

"I had a name ready for one of the sons" Duke Gold said. "Prince Puffin."

"How about naming the one with the pudgy cheeks that?" Duke Shell teased. "He looks chubbier than the others."

"OK" King Moss Foot said, Queen Otter glared at him.

"I get to name the other son" Queen Otter strangely glared at Duchess Wildflower. "Prince Manatee."

"Can I-"

"Don't be _stupid, _Duchess Wildflower. You're just _jealous _that I'm Queen and you're not!" Queen Otter lashed her tail.

Duchess Wildflower looked at her in disbelief.

_Really?! Seriously?! She couldn't have been farther from the truth!_

"Let her name one" King Moss Foot grumbled. "Go ahead, Duchess Wildflower."

"I was thinking Princess Cuttlefish" Duchess Wildflower purred. "I'm quite fond of the name, really."

"NO WAY THAT-"

"Then they are Prince Puffin, Prince Manatee, and Princess Cuttlefish!" King Moss Foot said over Queen Otter's tantrum. "Let's go tell the rest of the Kingdom!"

Queen Otter grabbed Prince Puffin in her jaws while King Moss Foot carried Prince Manatee. Duchess Wildflower was about to reach for Princess Cuttlefish when she felt a claw lash at her head.

She looked up to see her blood on Queen Otter's paw.

"Duke Gold will carry her" Queen Otter snarled. "Get moving."

Duchess Wildflower shot her a deadly glare before moving along.

_What is her deal?! I'm sick of her telling everyone off like it's nothing! That's it, I'm going to do something about this_

King Moss Foot, his Queen and Duke Gold held up the newly hatched Buizel. The whole Kingdom cheered.

Duchess Wildflower squinted her eyes and noticed Mediterranean whispering in her son Bullfrog's ear. He scowled and looked at his older brother with hatred.

_Oh no, is Mediterranean poisoning his head with lies and revenge?_

"Prince Puffin, Prince Manatee, and Princess Cuttlefish!" King Moss Foot said, the crowd cheered at the names of their heirs.

Duchess Wildflower than smiled an evil smile when she remembered that the heir had to kill one of their parents for the title.

_Not only do I hope it's Queen Otter that get's killed, I hope it is a slow and painful death for her stupid cocky arrogance!_

"Duchess Wildflower"

Duchess Wildflower turned to see a flirty grin on Duke Gold's face.

_Why is he showing interest in me now?_

"I'm not going to lie, I want to mate with you. Tonight" Duke Gold's face was only centimeters apart from the Noivern Duchess. "Please"

Duchess Wildflower's heart began to pound.

_What harm can come in it? I need a break from that arrogant Buizel._

"Sure" Duchess Wildflower flew farther away from the crowd, Duke Gold following.

* * *

At the same time, the Heart of Night Kingdom was also holding their Heir Naming Festival, Queen Ivy already named her son Prince Reindeer and Duke Maroon named her daughter Princess Tigress.

"What a wonderful celebration" Duke Maroon purred as he munched down on a Metapod. King Eclipse and Queen Ivy were sharing a Skiddo when a huge startling yell boomed through the tunnels.

"HELP! SPIDER'S DEAD! KATTY'S WITH ROGUES!"

_**"WHAT?!" **_Queen Ivy spat, before Reynard could explain, she scored her claws across his throat and pinned Hyena.

"Duchess Bellatrix!" Queen Ivy yelled. "Tell Lion the news and slaughter this traitor!"

"Will do, Queen" Duchess Bellatrix dragged the whimpering Mightyena by the ear as Queen Ivy turned to her newly hatched children.

"They need to be protected from that monster" Queen Ivy growled to her mate.

"I know" King Eclipse sighed. "I'll get a border patrol and we'll plan tomorrow."

King Eclipse walked away and Duke Maroon nuzzled her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright" Duke Maroon said with a surprisingly soft and calm tone. "Katty will be _dead."_

"Good" Queen Ivy hissed.

Duchess Bellatrix returned with a Mightyena corpse in her jaws. She threw Reynard's corpse over her shoulder and took the two corpses away.

Queen Ivy put her head in her paws.

_My daughter thinks she can destroy the Kingdoms, I'll kill her myself._

Making sure no one was looking, she left the Kingdom and started tracking her daughter down.

* * *

_"Duchess Wildflower?"_

_Toothless's soul was flying around the desert-y territory that was once his Kingdom. He remembered it from the leafless trees to the wild prey that roamed._

_He saw Duchess Wildflower laying under a tree next to Duke Gold, they were both panting heavily. He knew what happened._

_"I love you still, Duchess Wildflower" Toothless said sadly. "But I'm happy you've found someone to be happy with. Now it is time to walk in your dreams."_

_Toothless entered her dreams._

* * *

Duchess Wildflower was asleep beside Duke Gold when she saw a huge forest.

_I'm in a dream! Is that? No, it can't be!_

_"Oh, it is" _Toothless said in a soft tone. "_I've come to warn you of a terrible storm."_

"What is it, our Kingdom can handle anything!" Duchess Wildflower looked at him to dare say otherwise.

_"A rogue will shatter everything the Kingdoms believe in, starting with her own, than the others!" _Toothless gasped. _"I can't watch my former Kingdom die, Duchess Wildflower!"_

"I know you loved your Kingdom" Duchess Wildflower looked at him sadly.

_"I loved you too, but the fates were against us" _Toothless whispered. _"You must tell the King and Queen, even if the Queen refuses to listen to you, you must do it for the Kingdoms!"_

Duchess Wildflower looked at him in shock, than nodded.

"For the Kingdoms" Duchess Wildflower whispered back. "I'll never forget you, my dear Toothless!"

Toothless disappeared and Duchess Wildflower turned to see the Pidgeot sleeping beside her with his wings stretched.

_A rogue will shatter everything! I must save the Kingdoms! But...Toothless loved me all along?  
_

Duke Gold woke up and they flew back to the Heir Naming Feast.

_I must tell them, no matter what the Queen says._


	11. Dire Situations

Her heart feeling like it'd been jabbed at till it was worn and squeezed out, Duchess Wildflower darted like a bullet ahead of Duke Gold to fly down to the ending Heir Naming Festival.

_And the Kingdoms, they're in danger. But there are many rogues around...which one? Toothless said it was a she, and implicated that she used to be of a Kingdom_

"You OK, Duchess Wildflower?" Duke Gold placed his left wing on her right. "You had fun mating, didn't you?"

"I did" Duchess Wildflower's voice was shaky. "But I had a dream that...a rogue would destroy the Kingdoms."

"A dream? Destroyed?!" Duke Gold looked startled. "Y-You sure?!"

"Toothless told me!" Duchess Wildflower gave Duke Gold no time as she folded her wings and dived towards the castle of dead trees. She stopped when she saw Servant Astrid cradling Princess Cuttlefish.

"She was crying and waking up her brothers" Servant Astrid explained. "Queen Otter told me too-"

"I need to see her, the Kingdoms are in jeopardy" Duchess Wildflower cried. "Can you bring her?"

Servant Astrid disappeared and reappeared with Queen Otter holding Princess Cuttlefish.

"What?!" Queen Otter growled. "Both you and Duke Gold need to speak with me?! This _better _be important."

"It is" Duchess Wildflower said firmly. "Toothless visited me in a dream and told me a female rogue would destroy the Kingdoms and that she would start with her own! What should we do?!"

"..._Go"_

"What?!" Duchess Wildflower gasped.

"A female rogue you say?" Queen Otter snarled. "From her own Kingdom? Are you trying to _threaten_ me?! It's clearly you trying to scare me by saying you're going to become a rogue and destroy the Kingdoms and what not! GET OUT!".

Queen Otter dropped her crying daughter and arched her back and hissed at the stunned Noivern.

"NO! Duke Gold, help me!" Duchess Wildflower cried. Duke Gold stood there.

"Help you? Why? The Queen is feeling that you are a threat, you need to _go"_

Duchess Wildflower was horrified, the same Pokémon that she let do away with her was now siding with the Queen in her banishment.

"You are no longer Duchess" Queen Otter hissed. "You are relieved of your duties!"

Wildflower looked around what used to be her Kingdom, a feeling of dread and darkness overwhelmed her.

_I'm done, it's all been stripped away from me, I need to go_

She lifted her wings and felt a horrible feeling. Her heart ached and her mind screamed. She finally managed her footing and took off.

* * *

"Queen Fallow, your mate has been dead for two weeks now, you need to leave the castle"

"NO!" Queen Fallow stomped her hoof at the Herdier pleading to her.

"You've never liked living in a tall tree anyway!" the Herdier protested.

"Servant Terrier" Queen Fallow snapped. "You are relieved of your du-"

"That's not in your control, Mother"

Queen Fallow looked at her bold son, Prince Arnold.

"The wedding is in two weeks, and you will be officially relieved of _your duties" _Prince Arnold hissed. "Technically, I'm King now."

"No you're not!" Queen Fallow stormed off. "_Fine! _Have your dumb castle to yourself, you guys still have to plan which castle is which and the territories and that."

"It'll be this tree, of course. I'm sure she's tired of being in that old tree!" Prince Arnold purred. "Soon I'll be King Arnold to her Queen Ruby, and you'll be Fallow for once!"

Queen Fallow's eye twitched as she left for real to the Buck Unit area.

Prince Arnold then strutted proudly to his castle.

_It'll all be mine, killing my little brother and then my father was _so _worth it!_

He then felt icy claws sink into his shoulders and yank him back. He fell thrashing and screaming.

_"Do you remember me?" _the voice snarled before he went limp.

* * *

"We have to find Katty! We need to watch out for her!"

Soren flew frantically, his dearest Katty had been missing for five hours now. Fritz looked slightly stressed at his friend's frantic actions.

"She must have gone hunting or something!" Fritz called. "Wait!"

Fritz tried to calm his friend down, but he looked above Fritz and gasped.

"Run Fritz! RUN!" Soren gasped.

"What are you-"

Fritz felt his whole body being lifted in the air and felt himself pinned to the earth. He shook and turned to see a wild-eyed Noivern pinning him.

"Who, Princess Katty?!" the Noivern hissed. "She's a _rogue _now?! Bring her to me!"

Fritz felt conflicted by her slender figure and beautiful eyes countered with her sharp teeth and angry bark. He shrunk back.

"Her name is just Katty" Fritz whimpered. "And she-"

"Is back with the Prince of the Run-of-the-Mill Kingdom! Kidnapped by yours truly!"

Soren, Fritz, and the Noivern all looked at Katty as she dragged an unconscious Deerling in her jaws.

"Who are you, have I seen you before?" Katty meowed. The Noivern leaped with strength and grace and pinned her.

"I am _Wildflower. _Former Duchess of the Deadly Kingdom" the Noivern hissed. "Wait, is this the _Prince?! _OF THE KINGDOM?! THAT'S ABOUT TO HOLD A _**MARRIAGE?!"**_

"Yes..." Katty mumbled. Wildflower tripped and fell, she got up and looked horrified.

She then looked at Prince Arnold's body breathing, but barely. Her heart stopped.

"Holy Legends, what have you _done?" _Wildflower gasped.

* * *

A Pokémon shadow appeared inside the castle of the Deadly Kingdom. It walked around and finally stopped at the room of Queen Otter's children. It crawled inside and brushed the Princess's fur with one of its fingers.

It lifted its hand and felt the Buizel hair fly off into the soft wind. It scowled and looked back down at the Heirs of the Deadly Kingdom.

"Truly living the life they do not deserve" the voice whispered. "It's only a _matter of time."_


	12. Rogues Take Flight

**"HELP!"**

Prince Arnold scrambled helplessly in Katty's grip as Soren and Fritz held Wildflower back.

"You can't kill him!" Wildflower snapped. "He's going to be part of the marriage uniting the two Kingdoms!"

"We can do whatever we want" Soren snapped. "Katty, don't kill him just yet."

"_Why not?!" _Katty hissed. "The Kingdoms will be in chaos!"

"You _do _want to destroy the Kingdoms!" Wildflower snarled.

Fritz then paced in front of her.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, Wildflower" Fritz said warily, trying not to hit a nerve. "Prince Arnold will be _fine."_

Wildflower spat at Soren's feet and send a glare Katty's way before reluctantly following Fritz.

* * *

Wildflower followed Fritz with a scowl plastered on her face. Everything that had went down the past two days had really put her in a bad mood.

"So you come from a Kingdom?" Fritz said, trying to small talk.

"Why would you care? You're a _rogue" _Wildflower snarled, sending chills up Fritz's spine.

"Just trying to...talk" Fritz looked at the plants and felt sweaty. "I'm trying to talk to you, cause you're kinda..."

"Kinda _what?!" _Again Wildflower used the same fierce tone that made Fritz want to wet himself.

"Kinda..."

_Cute._

_Wait, what?_

"Nothing, I just...you make me...cute you...bah..." Fritz stammered. "I'm leaving..."

Fritz rushed away and Wildflower looked startled.

_What the...? Am I scaring him or is he actually turned on by my fierce vibe? I'm so confused_

Wildflower was about to hunt when she heard Fritz scream. She stopped and tried to find him.

* * *

Fritz was about to capture a tasty-looking Patrat when a huge Ursaring, two Skitty, and a Furfrou, pinned him.

"What do you want?!" Fritz hissed. _Dang, these Kingdoms are annoying!_

"WHERE'S PRINCE ARNOLD?!" the Ursaring spat. "_TELL ME!"_

_Oh, crap._

"He's a Deerling!" one of the Skitty snapped. "Pink fur, and what not. Where is he?!"

"I don't know!" Fritz lied. The Furfrou showed it's teeth and Fritz looked in horror.

_**"ROARRRR!" **_the Ursaring lifted a claw and threw it at Fritz. Before it could reach him, a familiar Noivern lunged on to the unsuspecting Ursaring.

The two Skitty hissed in shock and lunged at Fritz while the Furfrou leaped and drove its claws down Wildflower's right wing.

Fritz hissed as he kicked the smaller Skitty off his ankle and shook the bigger one of his shoulder. He ran to Wildflower and head butted the Furfrou off her. The Ursaring gained its footing and smacked its huge paw against Wildflower's skull, sending her flying.

"NO!" Fritz ripped his claws down the Ursaring's side and jumped on it's back. The Skitty were about to attack again till Prince Arnold showed up.

"Havana! Crest! Dogfur! STOP! I'm here!" Prince Arnold gasped.

The two Skitty Havana and Crest stopped and jumped on him purring while the Furfrou Dogfur sighed half with relief. The Ursaring gave a grunt and treaded off after saying: "I'll go tell Servant Terrier."

Fritz looked surprised at their happiness and connection, and he felt a cold scaly wing on his shoulder.

"See? This is what I'm missing back at home" Wildflower sighed. "It hurts to see them taking it for granted while I'm banished!"

Fritz looked down and sighed. _Well, I was born a rogue. How would I know?_

* * *

Queen Fallow saw one of the K9 Unit's best fighters, a huge Ursaring named Bigpaw was talking to Servant Terrier. She did not know what is was about till she saw Havana, Crest, and Dogfur escorting her son.

_Darn it. And just when Servant Terrier was about to restore my place as true Queen and give me a new King!_

Havana was pressed against Prince Arnold loudly purring while her brother Crest looked troubled.

_I can see why, Havana can't keep her crush on Prince Arnold when he's about to get married to Princess Ruby and that. Crest should keep his sister in line._

Dogfur looked at Queen Fallow intently. Queen Fallow sighed and rolled her eyes.

_I can still have fawns with Dogfur even though our young wouldn't become heirs, so what's the point of having fawns then?_

"I know what you're thinking" Dogfur eye's held the slightest hint of anger. "You don't _want _young with me?!"

"Leave me alone" Queen Fallow snapped as she backed away. Dogfur slammed her hips and she fell under his paws.

"_You will mate with me" _Dogfur snarled. "Even if it means I force myself on you!"

Queen Fallow gulped.

* * *

Queen Otter felt King Moss Foot adjust beside her, his webbed feet up in the air kicking at things in his dreams. Queen Otter smiled and licked a few stray hairs on her arm subconsciously.

_CLANK!_

_What was that?_

Queen Otter got up and left their room to see her three children all coughing.

"Are you guys OK?!" Queen Otter threw her arms around her three children and Prince Puffin looked up at her.

"Somebody...left us a Starly and we ate it" Prince Puffin rasped. "It must've been bad!"

"I think I'm going to barf" Princess Cuttlefish moaned. She fell in a sweating mass of fur as Queen Otter looked horrified.

Queen Otter bolted out of the room.

"SERVANT ASTRID!" Queen Otter yelled. "COME HERE!"

Immediately the Swanna tripped and stumbled her way to Queen Otter and she stood in front of her.

"Get twenty more guards for the castle entrance!" Queen Otter hissed. "NOW!"

"Yes, Queen Otter!" Servant Astrid flew off while Queen Otter gave a low hiss.

King Moss Foot showed up and put his webbed hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" King Moss Foot asked. "Are the kits OK?"

Queen Otter relaxed and looked at her mate with cold eyes.

"They've been poisoned" Queen Otter hissed. "And I think I know who did it."


End file.
